


Music Teacher's Lover

by Sampuig306



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Falling In Love, Lemon, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sampuig306/pseuds/Sampuig306
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maka Albarn always expect the unexpected. Like, new school, new life, new books. She can handle it, but she never expect one big thing since she moved: it's fell in love. Not just any person, her music teacher, Mr. Soul Evans. This is my first fanfic. Hope you like it and enjoy. Lemons in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

This is my first fan fiction, so be nice to me and enjoy.

* * *

I don't know how I get myself into this, but I do know that I don't want this to end. How is something we doing is so wrong, but it feels so right? That one of those things I don't know yet.

I remember that I never wanted to be in love or know love since my parents' divorce when I was young, but then, he came into my life. I never forgot how I met him, or how I feel weird when look at me with his dangerous smile of his and those red eyes he had I don't want to leave. I remember a white hair man with red eyes and shank-like teeth and I know that he's different from the men I met. I want to be with him as he's want to be with me, but I can't and he knows it.

**_"Please, Don't go." I stand there, crying as he put last box in the moving van._ **

**_"Maka. As much as I don't to, but I have to." he closed it._ **

**_"This is not fair! I love you! Please" I cry even more until I hug him. "Don't leave me." He hug me back_ **

**_"I love you too, but I'm sorry, Maka." He pulled me back from our hug. "Just promise me that you're still going to the coolest student I know and fall in love with."_ **

You see, the man I'm in love with, was my music teacher. This is my story how I fall in love with my teacher named Soul.

* * *

I know it's short and maybe a bit boring, but read the next chapter and leave review. Please.


	2. Chapter 1: New school, New kid, New teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maka Albarn always expect the unexpected. Like, new school, new life, new books. She can handle it, but she never expect one big thing since she moved: it's fell in love. Not just any person, her music teacher, Mr. Soul Evans. This is my first fanfic. Hope you like it and enjoy. Lemons in later chapters.

Charter one

New school, New kid, New teacher

* * *

I was seventeen, just moved to Death city with my Father. He has a new job as a new Vice principal at Death City High School, which is the school I'm enrolled to. My mother and father are divorce when I was twelve. She left his ass for cheating on her and travel the world to places she never seen before. Since she left me alone with Dad because I have school to finish, she sent letters, postcards, or even make a call whenever she got the chance, to know how I am and what's going on in my life.

Before moving to Death City, I don't have much friends...or any friends for that matter. At my old school, I been known as a nerd, a bookworm or flat-chested. I don't care about what they say about me. Even it's hurt me a bit, but who give  _shit._ They don't know me and I don't know them. I'm more of a loner, so used to it. Also, I don't have to see my old rival and ex-boyfriend Ox Ford anymore. We dated each other in freshman year for while, but dump me because he does not WANT to date someone who smarter than him.  _Bastard._  Yet still, Men are all the same like my Dad. I don't trust them and I never will...or so, I thought. **  
**

~~~One and a half years ago~~~

It was the first day of school, my dad pulled over the car across the school. The school I'm going to is big and architecture of it look like it's been deigned by Tim Burton. "Okay, first day of my new job and your new school. Are you excited?" said Dad, happily. I didn't answer him. He trying to reconnected with me since the divorce and he knew my trust issues with men because of him. He sighed. "Listen, Maka, I know what you are going through."

"No, you don't." I answered coldly and stay silence for while until he sighed again.

"You're right, I don't because unlike you, I don't shut people out." I turned to him and give him the 'you knew' look. "Yeah, I knew you don't have any friends back in New York and sometime, you being a little..." he trying to find a right word to describe. Then, I answered.

"Bitchy!"

"Bossy! I was going to say bossy."  _Sure, you are._  I thought. "The point is, Maka, I want you to enjoy my life in high school, as much as possible. You have one more year until gradation. Go join some club, make friends, find a hobby and maybe met someone you like."

"If you talking about love, I wasn't planning to and I never ask you to set me up with Ox. I never like him. Thank god that I never kissed him." I snap at him. He knew I will NEVER be in love as long as I live.

"I know and I'm sorry for that, but who knew." he shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe, You might met someone who you least expected."

"I doubt it." I sighed and nodded. "Okay, I'll try. If, you promise me this. Do not flirt with teacher, staff, or even students who are around my ages because if you do, I'll never speak to you again, deal?" my dad sighed deeply.

"Deal. Now, let's go inside or we going to be late." We got out of the car, I got out of the side of the road.

There was no cars, buses, or any vehicle going though the road. I started walking towards to school until... A white-hair guy with an orange motorcycle riding though the road out of no where. He stopped his motorcycle before he was about run me over until I yelled. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" He took his goggle off and showed his ruby-red eyes.

"Watch where I'm going?! You're in the middle of the road!" He yelled back.

"My school is right over there,Jerk! Do you notice that?"

"Maka! Just go to school!" I turned to my Dad, getting his briefcase from the backseat.

"But Dad..."

"No but. Just go!"

"Fine!" I started walking away until I heard the white-hair guy's voice again.

"And, be the way, You're the one should watching where you're going, Pigtail!" He started his engine and drove away before I turn around and said. **  
**

"ASSHOLE!"

"Way to start the day, huh?" my dad walk up to me.

"I'm glad that I will never see him again"

As I walked to school with my dad, thinking that this day will be no different from my old school

.

.

.

But this day will VERY interesting for what comes

* * *

_What a bitch! That tiny tits chick!_  I thought as I park my bike in packing lot of the school. "Oh, well. She will find out sooner or later." I smirked a little bit as I watch her walking inside of school with her father, not noticing me.  _Why her father going with her?_ I thought until I was like "Fuck it!" as I start off the engine and walk inside.

* * *

Maka and her father walk in to the front office to start their day of school. They walk up to an old, blond woman wearing a hot pink blouse with pink and black panther paws print on her scarf. "Hi, welcome to Death City High School. How can I help you?" she said.

"Hey, I'm Spirit Albarn. The new Vice principal."

"Oh, yes. Mr. Death is waiting for me in office right there to your left." she pointed out for him.

"Thanks" He turned to Maka. "Have a good day, Maka. Daddy loves you." He waved bye to her.

 _He's lucky that there's no other students here_ She thought.

"Alright, Miss Albarn. Here's your schedule, locker number and combination number. Also, here's a map of the school. In case, you get lost here. You're all set." She smiled as she handed out the papers to Maka.

"Thank you." she smiled back.

"Have a great first day." she waved bye to Maka as she do the same.

"You too." Maka was about to walk out of the front office until some idiot busted the door and shouting out.

" **YAHOO! IT'S ME! YOU'RE GOD, BLACK*STAR IS HERE! CAME BACK FROM SUMMER!"** said that blue-haired monkey called himself, The god.

"Black*Star! Stop shouting like that." said a tall raven-haired girl with dark blue eyes entering the room. "You scaring the new students."

"And almost give me a heart attack!" they turned to Maka when she said.

"Me too since you're being a senior...again." said Granny(old, blond woman) bitterly.

"See what I mean. Now, calm down yourself and get our schedules. Please?" said raven-haired girl, sweetly. He took a deep breath and calm himself. How she

"Fine, anything for my goddess." He kissed her on the cheek, walk up to Granny as she walk up to Maka.

"Sorry about that. He can be loud sometime, but he's really nice, once you get to know him."

"I can't believe you actually dating the guy I assuming since he call you 'his goddess' or..."

"No, no. You're right. I'm his girlfriend, but trust me. He's sweet."she held out her hand. " I'm Tsubaki. Tsubaki Nakatsukasa." she smiled. Maka smiled back, took her hand and shook it.

"Maka Albarn. Nice to meet you, Tsubaki."

"Nice to meet you too, Maka." Black*Star came back to Tsubaki with their schedules. "This is Black*Star since he shout out his name. Black*Star, This is Maka." she introduce them both as they said 'Hi' to each other.

"You're new here, right? I never seen you before." Curious Tsubaki asked Maka because she usually remember faces. Maka nodded.

"Yeah, I'm new. I'm a junior." Tsubaki gasp and placed her hand on her chest.

"I'm a junior too. I can show around if you want. Can I see your schedule?" She held out her hand. She loved helping new people, especially the ones who become friends with.

"Oh, sure. Yeah." she handed your schedule to Tsubaki. She looked Maka's and her own schedule, then a smile appear.

"Cool, we have classes together, except for 3rd and 6th period." Tsubaki seem a little disappoint when she said the last part. "But, we have lurch together too. Her disappointed disappear.

"Really? Cool. What is our first period?" Maka feels a bit excited. She never feels like that with anyone, even her father.

"Umm... Music with Mr. Evans. Hey, we have a new music teacher now, Black*Star."

"What happen to the old one?" Maka was a bit curious about that.

"Quit and ran off." Said Black*Star.

"Because you scared him. Remember, last year?" Tsubaki made a 'you did this' face to him. Maka wonder what he did to their old teacher.

"So, what? I'm gotta surpass god and be the BIGGEST STAR around." Maka smirk a bit and shook her head for being immature.  _How she handle him? but mostly, why a sweet-tempered girl dating a loud mouth monkey? She thought_. She might asks Tsubaki about that. _  
_

"Of course, you are, sweetie." she turned to Maka. "Come on, Maka. I'll help find locker and maybe, meet my friends if I see them. They're nice too and you'll got use of Black*Star, Don't worry. He's just..." She shrugged her shoulders and smiled at her. "Different, like all of us."

"Ok." she was amazed that Tsubaki sound like, she knew how she feels about him, like if she read her mind.

As they walked out of the front office, for the first time in Maka's life, she made friends and she liked it.

* * *

What do you think? Liked it? Hated it? Please review

SOMA AND SOUL EATER FOREVER!


	3. Chapter 2: Meet Mr. Evans, Our new music teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maka Albarn always expect the unexpected. Like, new school, new life, new books. She can handle it, but she never expect one big thing since she moved: it's fell in love. Not just any person, her music teacher, Mr. Soul Evans. This is my first fanfic. Hope you like it and enjoy. Lemons in later chapters.

Chapter 2

Meet Mr. Evans, Our new music teacher

* * *

** Author note: I rewrite the last chapter. I notice my mistakes and been Help by the great  _Oblivion-Time._ Read her stories, they are really good. So, if you want to reread the last chapter, go ahead. Thanks for your time. Enjoy. **

I entered inside the school, looking for a front office. I saw that ash blonde girl just went out from the office with a tall raven-haired girl and blue-haired boy, not noticing I came in. I went inside the office and walk up to Granny, who was in the phone. "One second." she whispered as she hold out her finger. I waited when she saying 'yes' or 'un-huh' until she said "Ok, bye." and then, hang up. "Hi, How can I help you?"

"Hey. Here for th..."

"Hey, I know you." a familiar voice appears. I looked and found that redhead guy who also that pigtail's father earlier with a tall black hair man with him. "You're the guy with that orange motorcycle who yell at my daughter."

"Excuse me? Your daughter was yelling at me first. So, I think it's fair to yell back." I pointed out to him.

"Listen, if you ever yell at my daughter or do anything to her, I swear I will freaking kill you since you go to this school. you got me? You little octopus head."

"That wouldn't be necessary because I'm not a student here." he look dumbfounded when I say that.

"Wait, what?"

"Oh, you must our new music teacher. Soul Evans, I believe?" the tall black hair man said that I assume he's the principal of this school.

"Yes, I am and you must Mr. Death, right?" I held out my hand, took it and shook on it.

"Yes, I am. Please, excuse Mr. Albarn." he pointed at him as he let go of my hand. "He's new here as well. Actually, he's our Vice Principal now."

"Oh, really?" Mr. Death nodded. "Well, that explain why you're here." I said to Mr. Albarn.

"I can say the same thing to you too, Mr. Evan."  _God! I hate my last name!_ I thought.

"Just Soul will be nice."

"Whatever you say,  _Soul_." I can alright tell that he dislike me by the way he said his name. I don't know why I made him like that. Is it I yelled at his daughter earlier, or that I'm here as a teacher, not a student, so he can't kick my ass, or maybe, I'm cooler than him. All I know is that I made possible enemy on my first day and his daughter might be another, if she ever sees me again.

"Alright then." we turned to Mr. Death as he put his hands together, cheerful. "Let show Soul his new classroom and students. The bell is about to ring."

"Alright, sir." we said.

We walk out of the front office and off to my new class. I wonder how the rest of my first day will be cool or not, but as we walk closely to the music room, I have a strongest feeling that this is going to be interesting in cool way.

* * *

As we walked to my new locker, I felt happy that I have friends. I learned that they been together for almost two years. Tsubaki is sweet and caring, kinda like a big sister I never have and I always want a sister, So, I kinda have  _school sister._  Black*Star is loud and annoying, but like Tsubaki say, He's sweet. For me, he's ok. I got used to him, but I keep remembering when Granny say ' _being a senior...again'_. How many time he been push back the grade? Is he much of an idiot as I thought he is? I need to ask Tsubaki about it, since she is his girlfriend and I like talking to her. I finished my stuffs into my locker, Black*Star told Tsubaki that he has to go to his class and kissed her on the lips. "See you later, babe. You too, Maka." said Black*Star as he started to walk away and shout out. " **MOVE OUT OF THE WAY! YOUR GOD IS HEADING TO CLASS! DO NOT DISRESPECT YOUR GOD!"**  then, they move away from him.

"I still can't believe that you're dating him, Tsubaki." I shook my head and she nodded as we watch him gone to class.

"I know, but he keep me safe." She said.  _keep her safe?_  I thought.

"From what?" I didn't realize that I said that loud out when she turned to me.

"Black*Star saved me from some prev who tries to touch me and yet, that's how I met him." I turned to her as she said that. She smiled and her words sounds happy, but there was a bit sadness because she have to remember that. Now I know why she's with him. I felt sad for that happen to her, but felt happy that he was there.

"Oh. So, he's like your bodyguard?"

"Yeah, something like that, but I love him afterward." she sound happy again and then, she tap my shoulder with her own shoulder. "Come on, let go. The bell is about to ring."

"Alright." we started walked down the hall as I remember what I want to ask her. "Oh, I have a question for you about Black*Star. Do you mind?"

"Sure. What is that?"

"What was Granny mean by he's being a senior  _again?_ " She place her finger on chin, her eyes look up and remember why.

"Oh. Well, two reason for that. One: He has dyslexia and ADHD. So, they thought it's best for him to held him back. Two: He want to spend more time with me and safe from prev."  _Dyslexia? I never guess that._ I thought.

"Wow. That explain why he's behave like that."

"Yeah, but he can't help it." we stopped and she opened the door on the left. "Here we go." She let me go inside first.

"Thanks." We went inside the music room. The room is HUGE, full of instrument in the back while there's chairs and tables are up front. We walked to the first table we see and sat there. I noticed that there's a black door next to the office. I don't know why, but it caught interesting. I want to see what's in there. I stopped daydreaming when Tsubaki ask asking something.

"Do you play any instrument, Maka?" I turned to her and shook my head.

"No, I don't."

"Well, this is a great place to try." Before we knew it, the bell rang and everyone come to sat down.

Someone opened the door and came in. There was three person, one is my father, one is a tall dark-hair man, and one is...  _WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT IS HE'S HERE_. I thought. The white-hair guy from earlier. I pray.  _Please. Please! Please tell me, he's not a student here._  "Morning, young people. I would like to introduce myself and the two men with me. If some of you don't know me, I'm Mr. Death, your principal" he turned to my father. "Mr. Albarn, your new vice principal" then, he turn to  _HIM_. "and this is Mr. Evan, your new music teacher." Just like that, my eyes wide up, jaws dropped, and heart stopped. Now, I'm officially in hell!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Hate it? Share it?
> 
> leave Review please, thank you


	4. Chapter 3: Let's have a student/teacher bonding time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maka Albarn always expect the unexpected. Like, new school, new life, new books. She can handle it, but she never expect one big thing since she moved: it's fell in love. Not just any person, her music teacher, Mr. Soul Evans. This is my first fanfic. Hope you like it and enjoy. Lemons in later chapters.

Chapter 3

Let's have a student/teacher bonding time

* * *

_He's my_ teacher? My teacher?! She thought. From all the people in the world, Soul is her new music teacher. Maka wasn't the only one who been surprised, Soul is too. He knew he will meet her again, but not what he has in mind. Maka has to be his student and Soul has to be her teacher. Simple as that. "Now, I know what you're all thinking. 'what happened to Mr. Buttataki?', right? Well, unfortunately, he's in a nervous breakdown and he reused to teach here again. Luckily, Mr. Evans" he pointed at him. "recently graduated from Juilliard School and he has a long-lines of musicians in his family. Is it that something?" the students mumbles 'Cool', 'Yeah', or 'Mr. Evan is hot'. "So, let's Mr. Evan feel welcome here and have a great first day of school." Mr. Death turned to Soul. "They're all yours, Mr. Evans." he held out his hand, Soul took it and shook it. "Enjoy your first day."

"You too and Mr. Albarn." Mr. Death and Spirit nodded and walked out of the room. Soul turned to his 'now' students. "Ok. Well, welcome to  _my_ music class." he walked front of the table where Maka is sitting. "The first thing we going to do is that I want everyone to sign your name in a sheet of paper. Let's start with you" he pointed at Maka. "since I know your last name, Miss. Albarn. Take off a sheet of paper, put period one on top, sign your name and pass to next person to sign their names, alright?" Maka noticed that Soul has sharp teeth like a shank.

_I can't believe that I been told by him and his teeth looks co... Wait, what? I was going to say cool about him. Oh, god. I think I'm gotta be sick now_  She thought. She really hates that Soul is her teacher. She never hate a teacher before because she's a good student, got good grades and turn in her homework on time. She was a teacher's pet... until now. She kept her face blank, so he wouldn't know that she's really mad right now. "Ok, Mr. Evans." she pull out a sheet of paper and her pen. She sign her name, then pass it to Tsubaki and did the same thing to another student until there's a last one to sign their name while Soul sat on his table, waiting.

"Is everyone done signing in?" Soul asked his students and all 42 of them nodded to him. "Good. Maka? Can you please take the sheet and give it me?" She nodded. She got up, take the sheet from a kid who handed to her and walked to Soul. As she handed the sheet to him, Soul got up and whispered. "Oh, yeah. Tomorrow, you have detention with me after school. Don't be late." her eyes wide and her jaws dropped. She can't believe this is happening. For the first time in her life, she got detention and worst of all, she have detention with...Soul. Maka desperately want to say something to him, but her conscience telling her 'don't be a bitch on your first day' so, she keep her mouth shut and walk back to her seat.

* * *

Since I went back my seat, Mr. Evans asks everyone to raise their hands if they ever play an instrument before. They all raise their hands expect me because I never play one. Mostly, I'm more of a girl who just listen to the music, not playing music. Mr. Evans notice that I was the only one who didn't raise my hand. "You never play an instrument before, Maka?" he asked me. I lightly blushed when he say my name for first time.  _Did I just blushed?_ I thought. I shook my head from my thought and answered his question. _  
_

"No, I never played." I was started to feel embarrassed when I answered him.

"And yet, you're in my music class."

"Yes." I nodded.  _Feeling more embarrassed_ I thought.

"Well, lucky for you, I will help you find your instrument because you're in my class and you're my student." there is blushing again. I don't know what's going on with me. I have never feeling like this because I never want that, but him. I feel so confused with this new emotions. I don't know if I hate him more or less. "If we don't, you probably have bad taste of music." he smirked and the other students laughing a little. I officially feel more embarrassed and hate him for sure.

Time went by when Mr. Evan has everyone play their instrument. I learned that Tsubaki plays the Biwa (It's a Japanese short-necked fretted lute). Each and everyone took turns by play their instrument in one piece of music they know. They play so good that made me so bad about myself for never play an instrument in my life. I can't even play a fucking triangle and that's the easiest thing to play, it's just I can't get the beat. Before I knew it, the bell rang and everyone quickly walked out of the door. Me and Tsubaki were the last one walking out until Mr. Evans called me from his desk. "Maka! May I talk to you for minute?" I turned to Tsubaki with a straight face, then she smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll be waiting for you outside of the room." She walked away, closed the door behind her and I'm now alone with Mr. Evans.

"What is it you want talk to me about?" I asked him while he looked at me.

"It's about tomorrow. Remember what I say, you have detention?" Now, this is the time I put on my 'piss-off' face.

"Oh, yeah. About that, what you give my detention for?" I yelled a bit low, but my tone was angry.

"For yelling at me this morning since you don't know who I was that time." I want to scream at him so badly, my head was about to explode when he made that evil smirk of his.

"That was the reason for it!? Are you really that crazy? or you just want to made me suffer on the first day?" I yelled a bit loud.

"More like teasing you on your first day. I just want to look on your face if I confess it." my mouth was wide open and look at him, like if he's the devil which he is. "There! That's the face I was looking for " He laughed at me. My face was about to explode with angry. "but, don't think of it as detention. Think as a after-school program." my face reflex a bit when he say that.

"Why?" I was curious why he charged detention to after-school program.

"Because I'm going to teach you how to play, that's why." as he say that, all my angry disappear.

"You really going teach me how to play?"

"I am a teacher and you want to pass my class, right?" I nodded. "Alright. So, before tomorrow, I have to think of an instrument that you always want to play and I'll teach you. Beside, a cool teacher like me, always help their students, even if one student is too cute to failed the class." he smirked.  _he thinks i'm cute? was he flirting with me_  I thought as you was blushing a bit hard and I think he noticed it. "You can go now. Your friend is waiting for you." he returned to his desk as I walked out of his class.

As I walked out, my emotion went crazy, I can't stand it. I don't know why I'm feeling this way, but deep down, I do know that...I don't want it to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Love it? Hate it?
> 
> Please, leave your thoughts.


	5. Chapter 4: Found an instrument to your soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maka Albarn always expect the unexpected. Like, new school, new life, new books. She can handle it, but she never expect one big thing since she moved: it's fell in love. Not just any person, her music teacher, Mr. Soul Evans. This is my first fanfic. Hope you like it and enjoy. Lemons in later chapters

As I walked out of Mr. Evan's class, I found Tsubaki waiting for me on the wall in front of his class. She walked up to me and ask. "So, what happened in there?" I didn't answer her yet. My mind is still repeats of Mr. Evan's words.  _'even if one student is too cute to fail' Is he actually thinks my cute?_ I thought. "Maka? Maka!" I snapped out of my mind and look at Tsubaki.

"What?"

"I ask you 'what happened in there?' and you didn't respond."

"Oh, umm... nothing. He just told me since I don't know how to play instrument, he's going to help me how to and starting tomorrow, after-school, he will teach me on what instrument I chose." Tsubaki looked surprised when she raised her brows.

"Really?" I nodded. "Well, it's good. What instrument are you going to play?" she smiled. I shook my head for my answer.

"I don't know yet, but I have until tomorrow to figure out what I want to play."

"Oh, ok." She looked at the clock near the hall. "Now, come on and let's go. We have Science with Mr. Stein in 2nd period."

"Alright." We walked to my locker and her locker which is 5 lockers away from mine, then went to Mr. Stein before the bell rang?

~Time Skip~

For my first day of school, it was pretty good. I have my first real friends, my teacher are pretty interesting. Mr. Stein was very interesting, but very scary teacher. He had this obsession with dissecting almost everything. He was a scientist...or his still is. Miss Marie is an English teacher. She's very sweet woman with terrible sense of direction and married to Mr. Stein. Why? Who knows. She like to call Miss Marie than Mrs. Stein and the only one who control his 'madness'. Mr. Sid is the Gym teacher and Black*Star's father. There's Miss Thompson, likes to be called Miss Liz, because she don't like to called by her last name, made her feel old or something. She has little sister named Patty who goes to this school and the same grade as me and Tsubaki. Patty seem like any teenage girl, but her own mind, she's a little girl who still believe in Santa Claus. I think she has Autism, I mean, how else she acts like that. When Tsubaki and I was separated in 3rd period, which is my math class, I met Death the Kid, or Kidd as he prefer. I noticed he suffering with OCD, a obsession with symmetry, but he's alright. He also Principal Death's son. At lunchtime, I met up with Tsubaki and Black*Star in the school yard. I noticed Kidd and Patty was with them. All of them are friends since middle school. I kinda feel left out because I'm the only kid in this group, but mostly, they welcoming me here because I'm new. I notice Mr. Evan was outside, talking with the other teachers. He was wearing the same leather jacket when I met him, looks like he's going out to eat. I have to admit, he's kinda sexy in that jacket. Wait... I say  _kinda sexy_ , since when I say sexy about anyone, especially about him. I feel myself blushing when I realized I was looking at him when he turn and notice me as I turn away. I don't know what's going on with me. Am I sick or something? All I know is that I need to figure it out what instrument I want to learn to play most. Hours went by, the school rang the last bell. I was feel disappoint because I was happy that I made friends for first time and actually spend time with them, instead of spend my time in the library, like I normally do.

Outside of the school, Tsubaki give me her number and address, if I want to come over. Black*Star give me an autograph of himself(Like, I want? He's crazy). Patty give me an origami of giraffe and Kidd...Well, he still feeling sorry about himself when I say about his hair has three white line on the his left, but not on his right. I said goodbye to them and thanking them for making my first day great than I thought and walk away to my dad's car.

"How was your first day, Maka?" my dad called out from the car window as I walked to the passenger seat.

"Honestly, it was great. I made some friends, like you say." I got inside the car as I answered him. He turned to me, shocked.

"Really?" I nodded. "Well, It's good. Really good. I'm proud of you." he started the car. "I have a good day too, except with that octopus head." then, he drove.

"Octopus head?"

"Your music teacher."  _Mr. Evan?_ I thought. I curious what he did to my dad. I turned to him and asked.

"What he did to you?"

"I was defending you, my sweet daughter because you were almost killed by him." I realized what he meant. I shook my head for him being stupid.

"Oh my god! Really, dad? That wasn't big deal because I don't know he was a teacher and I have lessons with him tomorrow, after-school."

" **WHAT?** " he said angrily as he stomp the brake. Luckily, I was in my seat belt or I'll get hurt.

"To teach me how to play an instrument since I never did." I can tell he's angry what I say about tomorrow. "Dad? I need to pass his class. I know you don't like him, but you want don't your  _sweet daughter_ fail, right?" He took a deep breath and clam himself a bit.

"Ok, but I still don't trust him being alone with you." I shook my head.

"Don't worry. I bet there's other kids who never play either."

"You may be right." he started the car and drove again. "So, what do you want for dinner?"

* * *

When Maka and her father got home, they ordered pizza since they don't have much food to eat and they were so damn hungry to make anything. After finishing their pizza, Spirit went to the living room table and doing paperwork while Maka went to her room to do homework. It's sucks that sometime students will got homework on the first day, but she doesn't mind. her room was undone because they moved here a week ago. her boxes were around, some are unpack and some aren't. Maka doing her homework on her bed. Part of her was focusing on her science homework while rest of her was looking for instrument to play. She want to pass music so bad, but she didn't know that she want a good impression to him the most. She manage to have her homework complete and out of her curiosity, she wonder what instrument did Mr. Evan play. She grab her laptop, went on Google and Search 'Evans family, musicians'. She found a website that is about his family. She now know that Mr. Evan has a older brother named Wes and play the violin, then found a photo of Mr. Evan.  _His name is Soul? Unusual, but_   _cool._ she thought. She clicked him and heard piano from her laptop.  _So, what he plays piano?_  she thought as she listened to him playing. She was amazed of how he plays. It's like playing to his soul. So creepy and so dark. She play the clip over and over again to listened him, dancing on the keyboard. She found herself the instrument to play. She want to play the piano to her soul, like he did and before she know it, she fell asleep with Mr. Evan's music as her lullaby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Hate It? Share it?
> 
> Leave your thoughts


	6. Chapter 5: Let's start with G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maka Albarn always expect the unexpected. Like, new school, new life, new books. She can handle it, but she never expect one big thing since she moved: it's fell in love. Not just any person, her music teacher, Mr. Soul Evans. This is my first fanfic. Hope you like it and enjoy. Lemons in later chapters.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE~_

I hit my alarm clock before the beep finished. I stretch-out in my bed and then, hit something hard and metal. I opened my eyes a bit more and notice my laptop was in my bed, still online. I realized I have listened Soul...I mean, Mr. Evan playing the piano, which explain my dream last night. In my dream: I was dancing in a strange red and black room, but I wasn't alone in the room. Mr. Evan was in there, playing the piano. I was walking up to him as I noticed he was there, reaching out my hand to touch him from behind. Before I do, that's when mt alarm starts. I never knew I dreamt that, but it have to mean something, right? I look at my clock and reads: 6:45. I got up, take a shower, get dressed and went down to make breakfast for me and dad.

~  _at school, at my locker ~_

"Hi, Maka." I turned and saw Tsubaki coming toward me as I put my stuffs in my locker.

"Oh. Hi, Tsubaki. How are you?" I smiled as I closed my locker and turned to her.

"Good. How about you and did you figured it what instrument you want to play?" I nodded.

"Good and yes, I did." her eyes wide with excitement.

"Really? It's Great. What is it?"

"I want to learn how to play the piano."

"Cool. Piano always sound beautiful." From my experience, sometime it sound dark and unnatural when Mr. Evan play it.

"Yeah, it is." I looked at my watch and read: 7:18. "We should go. The bell is about to ring."

"Oh yeah?" She looked the hallway clock and her eyes wide open. "Oh, yeah! Damn it, Black*Star. Let's go." We started speed walking to So...Mr. Evan's class since we CAN'T run in the hall.

* * *

They got to Mr. Evans class in 30 seconds before the bell rang and went to their seats. Soul noticed Maka and Tsubaki just came in as the bell rang and smirked. "Well, well. That was closed call for the two of us. Lost track of girl talk?" they shook their head.

"No. It's my fault. My boyfriend got out of control and have to give him his meds." said Tsubaki as they sat theirs seats.

"Please, don't tell me your boyfriend is the idiot with the big blue hair named Black*Star, was it?" Tsubaki smirked and shook her head.

"Sorry, he is." she answered. He scrunch his eyebrows.

"How you handle him?" He sound surprised.

"She's the only one who can and she need a bodyguard." said Maka. Soul seems to know why Tsubaki need protection. If you seen her body, men will claim her body as their. Soul wasn't one of those guys anyway. Let's just say that: 'when most men into big breasts, there's other into legs' and Maka's leg beats big breasts. Soul don't want to think of her that way and beside, he's a teacher and she's his student. He pull out a sheet of paper and pan.

"Alright, then. OK, everyone. Sign in your name into this sheet of paper, like you did yesterday and when you guys done, I have some sheet music for guys to play." he place it in front of Maka and then, she sign it. "Maka. When you done signing, pass the sheet to everyone and I got few books for you to learn about music, okay?" She looked up to him as she pass the sign-up to Tsubaki.  _'He has books for me? to learn about music?'_ she thought and slightly blushed. As She stood up and the music sheet to everyone, she was still thinking about him playing the piano. She wondering if she would tell him about his life as musician. Maka was never a person to get into someone's personal life, but in her thoughts, he might be an interesting person she know and met.

"Here you go." She turned to Soul. "I'm done, Mr. Evans."

"Alright, good. Now, sit at my table and study the book." she nodded and walk to his table. As she opened the first book she saw and start reading, Soul spoke again. "OK, everyone. This music sheet is for the pep rally, which is four weeks from now. So, get your instrument and get started." He turned to Maka. "Maka. if you didn't finish reading them, feel free to take them."

"Ok." She nodded, then went back to reading and Soul went back to teaching.

~ _Time skip: First period end~_

"OK, guys. You did good today. Make sure you practice, practice,  **PRACTICE** those sheet I give you. Don't disappoint the school and don't have a disappointing grade either." Students got up, put their instrument away in the storage of the back room and walk out of class. Maka got up from Soul's table. "Let's see you after school, Maka. Figure out what instrument you want to play?" He said to her. She nodded.

"Yeah, I did. See you after school, Mr. Evans" She took some books that she didn't read yet and walk out.

~ _Time skip: After school~_ (because I'm lazy)

Maka finished the books Soul give her to learn and she did not understand a single thing about music. Sure, She listen to music, but still.  _'What is it to understand it?'_ she thought. She walk to Mr. Evans' class and opened the door. "Hello? Mr. Evans?" She called out.

"Ah, you're here." She turned to Soul, who sat on the edge of his desk with a smirk on his face. She places the books into his desk.

"What? You think I would quit."

"Maybe." he chucked. "Ok, what instrument you want to play the most? Guitar? Flute? Tambourine?" he said as he walked to a little area of some unused instrument in the other side of the room.

"Piano." As she answered with one word, Soul almost broke the instrument. She gasped. "What happened? You're Okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just... Never mind. Follow me." Maka followed him to the door she saw yesterday. He opened the door and entered a room full with picture frames and a Grand piano in the middle of the room. "Take a seat." She sat down bench on the and press the first key. "That's a G." She press G again and asked.

"Can I ask you a question?" She was curious about what happened back there a seconds ago.

"Sure." He nodded and lead his back on the wall.

"When I answer 'Piano', you kinda... froze a bit. I mean, did you play piano a lot?" He shook his head.

"Not in a long time." Maka was about to asked him 'why?', but he interrupted her. "I don't want to talk about it. It's in the past and it will stay in the past. Right now, I teaching you how to play." He walked up to her. "Let's start with a G chord, Shall we?" Maka nodded and about to put a fingers in a wrong chord. "No. Here." Soul touch her hand and places it in the right chord, not knowing that Maka was blushed a bit more than last time from the touch. She also didn't understand she felt like this. This feeling is too new for her to handle. "Now, Press the chord."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Hate it? Share it?
> 
> Leave your thoughts. Thank you


	7. Chapter 6: Unexpected fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maka Albarn always expect the unexpected. Like, new school, new life, new books. She can handle it, but she never expect one big thing since she moved: it's fell in love. Not just any person, her music teacher, Mr. Soul Evans. This is my first fanfic. Hope you like it and enjoy. Lemons in later chapters.

For an hour and a half of learning and playing the piano, Mr. Evan sighed and said. "I think that's it for today." he stood up from the bench and patted her head. "You did good, Maka. We gonna keep do this again, everyday at the same time until you get the hang of it, okay?" She nodded. "Good. See you tomorrow." then he walk. I turned to him as he opened the door.

"What am I going to do tomorrow?" he turned to me when the door's open He looks confused when I say that, so I rephrase it. "I need to know learn more about piano, but what I'm going to do about in first period?" he crossed his arms around his chest and lean on the door.

"That can be arrange." I stood up and walk to him.

"and that arrangement will be...what?" I stopped where he stands.

"I heard that the school is going to have a dance. Well, more like a ball. It will be around somewhere in December and I want to perform up stage, in front of the whole school. I will watch you play from the crowd and grade you of how you do." My eyes widened.

"What!? You... want me... to perform? In front of the whole school?" he nodded. I have this bad stage fright since I was little. I can't even stand up and sing the 'itsy, bitsy, spider'. "I don't think I can do that."

"Stage fright?" She nodded. "Well, I will help to get rid of it. Now, about class."

"Yeah."

"You will take attendance, print copy of class letter if it's something important, and when I finished writing down on the broad and the kids finished writing their note, you have to wipe it down." I raised my brow as I have a thought about this.

"So, in class, I'm your little assistant."

"Something like that." he smirked a little. "So, We have a deal?" he held out his hand. I looked at his hand, up to his face, and his hand again. I sighed and said.

"As long as you will help me, just don't treat like I'm your maid. Deal?" he smirked and shook his head.

"Deal." I took his hand and shook in it.

* * *

 

Two months since the deal, Maka and Soul kept their promise. Maka did everything that he told her to do and Soul teach her piano, also help her with her stage fright by taking her to the auditorium and be your audience. Day by day, they got closer and week by week, things become little... strange, like tension. Sexual tension. They know that they are what they are. She's his student and he's her teacher, but every time their hands touches, they have an urge to touch more than that and every time they turned to each other as they finished the lessons, they stares at their eyes and have the desire to feel their lips together. One time, she about fell off the stage and grab her side boob by accident. They apologize, of course, but they don't feel they should.

Maka woke up one morning, feeling great. she got out of bed, showered, brushed her teeth and dressed. She wearing a white long-sleeve shirt with a black vast and her red plaid skirt with black leggings and boots. She headed downstairs to make breakfast for her father and herself until she found him, sat at the table with a phone on his hand. She noticed he put hand on his head and look like a mess, meaning something terrible happened. "Dad?" he looked up to her.

"Maka." he wiped his eyes. He was crying. "I didn't hear you coming down."

"Dad, what's wrong?" she started to be worry.

"Sit down, Maka." she took a seat next to her father. "I heard the phone rang when you were sleepy. It showed her mother's cell." Now, Maka's worried as hell.

"Is Mom alright?"

"Let me finished." she nodded. "When I answered, there's a man on the line. A police officer." As Spirit told her what's wrong, she feel lifeless over and over again.

* * *

 

The bell rang and I was about to class until I noticed someone's missing. "Tsubaki." I called her as she look up. "Have you seen Maka?" she shook her heads.

"No, I haven't, Mr. Evans." I crushed my eye-brows. It's sound strange because Maka never missed my class. I'm a bit worried about her.

"Ok, class. We have a big football game this Saturday. So, we..." I stopped when I heard the door opened. I turned and saw Maka just came in. "Maka. You're late. Next time if you came in late, you'll have a tardy. Understand?" I told her as she walked to her seat and sat down.

"Uh? Oh, I understand." I noticed she looks depressed when she looked at me. Now, I'm really worry about her, but I can't let it overcome to my classroom.

"Alright, guy."

**Time Skip: After-School**

I been seeing her being depressed more and more. Something happened to her, I just know it. I decided to talk to her before our lessons since she won't talk to her friends about something what's in her mind. Maka came into my classroom as always. then, I started to speak. "Maka, Are you alright?"

"Fine. Let's started the lesson." She annoyed me, then I stepped in front of her.

"Maka, I know something's wrong. Do you want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing wrong and nothing to talk about." She did again and I stopped her again.

"Maka. You can talk to me. I'm your teacher."

"There's nothing wrong!" She started to get angry. I blocked the piano room door.

"Maka, there is something wrong."

"No. There's not." I put my hands on her shoulder.

"MAKA! STOP BEING SO STUBBORN AND TALK."

"Let me go, Mr. Evan." She tried to get out of my grip, but didn't work. "Let Me Go, please. LET ME GO!"

"Not until you tell me. What. Is. Wrong?" I yelled.

"Fine!" I let go of her, then she started cry. "My mom is dead. She was about to surprise me for christmas, but... there was plane crash."  _Her mother died in plane crash? Shit!_ I thought. "She was going to see me." She sobbed. "She was going to see me." she said again and sodded, even more.

"Oh, Maka. I'm so sorry." I pulled her into a hug. I feel bad for yelling at her. I didn't want to, but she cannot hold feeling like this so long. I can feel her hugging me back and cry some more. I don't care if my shirt is soaked, it's suck to have someone you love is dead. It feel so good to have Maka in my arms. I been having some weird feelings when i'm around her. It's almost like I falling for her or something. I don't know anymore, but I do know is that I'm her teacher and she's my student, and she needs to be alright. I pulled her out of the hug. "Listen, Let's skip the lesson for today and cheer you up." She looked up with her red puffing eye.

"You sure?" She said as wipe the tear off of her eye. I nodded and smiled.

"I'm sure. You can't play when you're _this_  emotional. Let's go." She grabbed her bag and walk with me, out of the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love it? Hate it? 
> 
> Leave your thoughts, please.


	8. Chapter 7: A Day with Mr. Evans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maka Albarn always expect the unexpected. Like, new school, new life, new books. She can handle it, but she never expect one big thing since she moved: it's fell in love. Not just any person, her music teacher, Mr. Soul Evans. This is my first fanfic. Hope you like it and enjoy. Lemons in later chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a small lime scene in it. Not sure if I did good. Enjoy ;)

"Where are we going?" said Maka as her and Soul walked out of the school.

"You'll see." they walked to Soul's bike, then Maka stopped while Soul get on of his bike and looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not getting on _that_." She pointed at his bike, like if it was a monster which brings back where she first saw it.

"Why? Are you scared of motorcycle?" he reached his pocket of his jacket.

"No, but..."

"but nothing. I know I almost kill you with my bike if that's what you thinking. It's in the past. Now, get on." he held out an extra pair of goggle to her. Maka give up with a sigh, took the goggle from his hand and get on his bike. "Good girl."

"Don't talk to me like I'm your dog, Mr. Evan." She put on the goggle.

"You better hold on and once we're out of the school property, you can called me Soul. Ok?"

"Ok." she nodded and they drove off. As Soul drove, he can feel Maka hold a tight grip on him. He chucked himself for her frightening, but deep down, he really like being close to her.  _Soul! She's your student and you trying to cheer her up. Not taking her on a date._ He thought. Same with Maka, she admit herself that she have a crush on him, but something telling her that it's something more.

xxxxxxXxxxxxx

After fifteen minute, Soul parked his bike on the motorcycles space. He was about to get off until he realized that Maka is still holding him from her bike ride. "Maka. We're here."

"OK. Good." she quickly got off of the bike and goggle.

"You really  _that_ scared of my bike?" He chuckled as he shook his head.

" _Your bike_ is a monster." she fixed her skirt and looked around. "Where are we?"

"Downtown." he answered as he get off his bike.

"Why are we in downtown?"

"This is why" he pointed out. "This is the place you will cheer up." she turned where Soul pointed.

"The Black Room?" She questioned.

"Yup. Come on." She followed him to the doors, where two tall, dark hair and eyes men guarding. "Hello, boys. What's up?" he asked, but the guard men didn't answer. "OK. Well, she's with me and she left her ID in there." Soul grabbed her hand and hold it as he said to the guards. Not notice, she started a light blush. The guards looked at each other, then looked at Soul and Maka.

"OK. Come in." Said the guard on the left as they opened the doors for them, then they walked in.

As they walked in, Maka looked around and amazed about the place. The walls are striped with red and black, the floor have black and white checker tiles and a stage where the band play the type of music that she never understand... Jazz. "This is a jazz club."

"Yup, it is." they walked to table and he pulled out a chair for Maka. "Have a seat, Maka." he said as she sat down.

"Thank you" she said as he go and sat his own chair. "Mr. E.. Soul, why you take me here? I didn't really get jazz."

"Just listen to it and I'll tell you why." he turned to a waitress. "Excuse me. I would like to have a beer and..." turned to Maka. "What do like to drink?"

"Oh, um... Water's fine. Thank you." the waitress nodded and went to the bar.

Maka listen to Jazz as she been told. Jazz is smooth, upbeat and in Soul's word: cool. Maka was about to ask him why again until he spoke. "My grandmother used to take me to this place when I was a kid." then, it perks her interest to hear. "She said 'this is where I met your grandfather and I was a jazz singer.' She teached me that jazz is restless and it was Swing." She giggled as he say swing. "Since then, I start playing jazz and making my style. I love it and I don't care what my parents about jazz isn't music. When my grandma died, I came here from the back and listen to it." her smile turned into frown. "I thought that she will still alive if I came here, but she wasn't. For while, I don't want to play. By the time I was 13, I came back here, feeling like she still here. Now, I came here more when I feel upset, need to think, or need to get out of reality." the waitress came back with his beer and her water.

"And, you take me here, to cheer up?" She took a sip out of her water as Soul did the same with his beer.

"There's different types of Jazz. Every of them, it's like set the mood for you." He listened up the music changed. "And this is one of them." He stood up from his seat and held out his hand to Maka. "May I have this dance?"

"Ok. Sure." She took his hand and went to the dance floor. "I must warn you; I never danced before."

"Don't worry. I'll lead. Just put your hand here." He took her left hand, placed on his shoulder. "And I hold your hand, like this." Then, he hold her hand, up high as he placed his hand on her waist. "And now, we're dancing." They waltzed. "Listen. Listen to the sound. Feel the beats. No one is watching you. Just you and me. Okay?"

"Okay." Maka finally understand. Jazz is like emotions and this is like speaking to soul, like him. She has so many thoughts in the head as they danced. She was thinking 'He's really doing this to cheer me? Is this really her Teacher? or I'm dreaming about it?' She never felt this confused in her life. Her heart is running fast, her face is blushing hard, and her head is starting to got hurt. She know that they been dancing for a while and since her head's spinning, she lied her head on his chest. She don't know what to think anymore and Soul felt the same way. They just wrapped each other arms around as they dancing. They felt so good being this close each other and for that moment, they don't think each other as Teacher and Student anymore.

xxxxxxXxxxxxx

After an hour of dancing, Soul take her home. They were relieved that Spirit wasn't home yet or he will freaked. "Thanks for taking me home, Soul." She said as she got out of his bike.

"No problem. I'm glad you feel better." She nodded because she knows she is. It was the best time of her life and for once, she feel no worries at all. "What are you going to tell your dad about you, not being at school to pick up out?"

"I'll tell him that I was with Tsubaki to hang-out. Again, Thanks for today. You're really cool." He smiled and nodded.

"You're welcome, Maka." She smiled, nodded and turned to her house. As she started walking, Soul remember something that he has to tell her. "Hey, Maka?" She stopped at her gate and turned to him.

"Yeah."

"As you know, there's gonna be a winter dance in a month" She nodded. "You're going to be performed a song in there. I know, you can sing. I heard you before you came in for lesson one time."  _Damn it!_  she thought.

"Um... I don't know. I mean, are there anything else?" She never performed before and she's afraid of being laugh at.  _What happened to the tough girl I was once?_ she thought until he spoke again.

"Don't worry. The dance is also a masquerade. Everyone will be wearing a mask and I'll be there with you. Okay?" She don't want to do it, but she need the grade to pass his class. She knows she has to and Soul will be there to watch. The last part made her blush for sure. She took a breath and said.

"Okay." He smiled.

"Cool. Have a Great Thanksgiving, Maka." He waved before he started the engine.

"You too." She waved back. She turned back to her house as Soul take off.

* * *

Later that night, Her father came home and they have Chinese food for dinner. Spirit bought the story that Maka told him where she been. She don't want him to fired Soul because of all the teacher in school, She likes Mr. Evan the most and don't know why. So after, they went to sleep. Well, Spirit did. Maka was just in her bed, trying to sleep ,but failed. She can't shake the feeling of Mr. Evan's touch.

"What's wrong with me? Why feeling like this?" she said to herself. She feels weird, like if she can feeling him, touching her and then, she started touching herself. She moved her hand around her neck, her breast, her waist, and her leg. She imaged that his hand would playing her, like a piano as she touch her vagina over her pantie. She moved up and down for a while until she went under her pantie. She gasped as she found her clit. She moved around her clit as she moaned, then she found her opening and moved in and out. She can't explain herself why she masturbate now. She never did that before, but she knows it feels so good. She moaned loudly as she fingering herself faster and add another finger to her opening. "Ah." She noticed she being a bit loud, so she covered her mouth with her free hand. She feeling something coming up, but she wouldn't stop.  _Oh god. OH GOD. AH. AAHH._  She thought loudly and then... "Soul." She said as she having her very first orgasm and realized she said his name. Her Teacher's First Name. "Shit." she whispered as she realized she got a really bad case of crush, but it's more than that. She's in love with her teacher.

* * *

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Love it? Share it?  
> Leave your thoughts, please.


	9. Chapter 8: The Angel and Demon Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maka Albarn always expect the unexpected. Like, new school, new life, new books. She can handle it, but she never expect one big thing since she moved: it's fell in love. Not just any person, her music teacher, Mr. Soul Evans. This is my first fanfic. Hope you like it and enjoy. Lemons in later chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I haven't updated this story in over two years. I can't believe it's been that long. LOL. I been busy over the years. Got my GED, go to college(for real), working at Disney(night shift) and I got myself a boyfriend. I can't promise when I will post a new chapter, but I will try my best. Happy New Year, Everybody!!! Hope that 2018 is better then the last. Enjoy!

Ever since that day, I was going a bit crazy. During Thanksgiving break, I'm still sad about my mother's death. They have a funeral for her after Thanksgiving day and invited my friends to comfort me, but I wish Soul was there to comfort me like he did last time. Oh god! I'm thinking about it again. Was it normal for a teacher to comfort a student, like the way he did? I don't know anymore. All I know is the way that Sou... I mean, Mr. Evan hold me as we dance, the way he touch me. Damn it! I have to admit that every time I think about it, I end up...'pleasuring' myself(I just don't like to say masturbate. It's like when I prefer panties as underwear), but I won't admit that I might be in love with him. Crush? Sure. Fantasize about him? Maybe, but In love with him? God! Please, no! I mean, I stopped believing 'in love' since my parent's divorce and made a vow to myself to never fell in love with anyone, ever. Now, everything is different now. He made me different now.

When school starts again, I try to keep my cool together when I see him...until I found out that he will be gone for a while. The substitute teacher give me music sheet to play for the dance and of course, keep this a secret from anyone. Well, except Tsubaki and promise me that she will not tell Black*Star until I'm done playing. I was started to feel lonely since Sou...Mr. Evan's gone. It wasn't the same without him. With him, I feel supported, wanted,..safe. I was alway known as a teacher's pet, but with Mr. Evan, I wasn't sure anymore if I am.

Weeks has passed and there was only three day until the dance. I was in the Death City's Mall to shop dresses and masks for the dance with Tsubaki. She's going to the dance with a low-cut blue dress and heels with a beautiful light blue masks. Since Tsubaki's done finding her dress and mask, she helping me with mine which there's no luck for me at the moment. "I don't like any of these dress. Most of them make me feel like I need to grow out my boobs." I said, frustrated.

"There have to be dress for me in here. You just have to look hard enough." She said as she look through the racks.

"Yeah, but it would take a miracle to find one dress out of these dresses." and that's when I know that miracle works funny ways as I found dress for me. A perfect black dress. The dress was hang next to the fitting room meaning someone left it there and never returned. I walk-up to the dress to see better details on it. It have a bow on the back and black glove aattached to the black see-though fabric on the dress. I remember that I seen black heels when I came in.

"Oh my god. Maka, this dress is perfect." Said Tsubaki as She looked at the dress and I nodded.

"I know and all I need is a mask to match." I noticed Tsubaki made a 'I have an idea' look.

"I think you need more then a mask, Maka." I look at her, confused. "Let's pay for the dress and shoes, then I'll show what I meant." We went to the cashier to pay, then Tsubaki drag me out and went to the different direction. "Trust me. You gonna love this." We ran so quickly, I bump into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't se... Maka? Tsubaki?" I recognize that voice, the voice I miss so much that I can't believe admit it as I look up.

"Mr. Evans? You came back." said Tsubaki with smile.

"Yeah, I just came back today and came here to get my suit for the dance. How are you, two? get dresses?" He said. God, how I miss his ruby eyes and sharp teeth. Damn! What's going on with me?

"Umm... Yeah. We just bought them and now, we're getting the masks, now." I said, nervously.

"Oh, good. And how's music sheet I gave you? Still practicing?" I nodded. "Good, good. Well, it's good seeing you, two and I will see you again, tomorrow. Bye, girls" He waved at us and turned to the opposite direction.

"Bye" We waved back while me: feeling embarrassed. We started walked again and stopped in front of the store's window.

"Come on, look." I look though the window and dropped my jaw as I found something that it's absolutely perfect. "Imagine going in the dance, in Style. What do you think?" she said as I smiled and nodded.

The day has come. The Winter Dance: Masquerade Ball. Everyone in there, all wearing whole and half masks, including teachers and staffs are wearing it. I came in the dance as an Dark Angel. I was wearing my black dress and heels with black 'Angel's wing' and an Face*Lace Beauroque on my face. Everyone's eyes were on me and whispering 'Who's that girl?' 'She goes to our school?' 'She's so beautiful.' I felt like Cinderella, just entering to ball and no one knew it's me since my hair is down. I been asked by guys who I have no interest and never interest with me to dance with them. I alway told them 'No' multiple times and I can tell some of the people I know who are wearing masks. "My, my. What a beautiful angel." I heard a voice behind me. As I turned, there was a tall guy with black hair and red eyes. He was wearing a pinstripe black suit with a red dress shirt, black tie, and matching black shoes. His mask was an horned-red devil. "Why are you here all alone?" his voice sound familiar to me, but yet it's different accent.

"I'm here alone by choice. That's why." I smiled. I decided to be a different person in one night, someone whose an complete opposite of me. I thought it would be fun this way. "What about you, demon? You're alone, like me?"

"I was, but now, I'm not anymore. Care to dance?" I laugh a little bit and shook my head. Oh, god. Another one.

"Don't flattered yourself. I have no interest of dancing with anyone, especially a demon, like you." He raised eyebrow.

"Oh, really?" I nodded as he made a smirk on his face. "Well, what if I'm not like kind of demon or all those loser here?" This time, I raised my brows.

"Oh, really?" he nodded. "And how you proved it to me?"

"How about a little scroll to the garden and chat? Unless, you're scared." he held out his hand to me. I looked up and down to him, wondering if I should or I should not. I had this odd feeling that I know this guy from somewhere and I don't know why, but deep in my heart, I feel like I trust him. Why do I do? I take his hand and said.

"Show me the way."

xxxxxxXxxxxxx

We walked and talked all the way to the garden. I feel so much connection with this guy that I want to see him again after I see who's under the mask. We teased, flirted, and laughed with each other. We danced in the center of the garden with his phone, playing music. As I danced with him, the feeling is just too familiar. I can't put my finger on it, but I stop thinking about it until he spoke. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. what is that?"

"Do you ever feel like, we know each other?" did he read my mind of something? I thought. At least, I wasn't the only one. So, I nodded.

"Yeah, I do." he smiled as I answered. I don't notice we stopped dancing when I'm so lost in his eyes. His eyes was filled with...something I never seen before. Is it love? Maybe. We both started to lean in our faces, then our lips pressed together. I can't believe I'm having my first kiss with someone I never met or knew his name, but the feeling is amazing. I really feel like i'm in a fairy tale or dream. I couldn't take it anymore. I want to see him again. I want to know him. I want to do this more with him. I need to see who he is behind that masks. I pull away from the kiss as I reach to his mask. As I about to take it off, the music switched to piano playing. "Oh my god! I almost forget." I gasped as I step back him. "I'm sorry, but it's something I have to do, first." I grabbed my dress and started run. "I'll be back!" I shouted to him.

I ran inside, went up to the stage and sat on the piano bench. "Hello, Students" I heard Mr. Death with a mic on the hand. "We have one more song before we announce Homecoming King and Queen." He turned to me. "You may play now, dear." As he walk off the stage, I took a deep breath and play the piece. At first, I thought I would be freak-out, but I didn't. I was completely calm as I play it though. I understand what Soul meant. I'm playing with emotion; in other word, I felt blessed as if I was playing for him and the mystery boy. As I'm done, I got applause by everyone and hopefully, Sou- I mean, Mr. Evans. I found my mystery date seemed to shocked and ...fear in his eyes. Before I knew it, he turned and walk away. I quickly get off the stage and ran to him. I follow him from the inside in the outside of the school. I thought I catches up to him, but he will gone.

(Front of the school)

I hid under the stairs when I realize that Maka was following me. I can't believe I never knew it was her. I should have; since the feeling I have when I dance with her. I heard sobbing from her. I know very well that I'm the one who broke her heart, but this was the best for the both of us. Maka ran back inside as I take off my mask, my jacket and black wig. I can't help to feel to comfort her. I realize that she didn't knew it was me and never will knew. Only her music teacher. So, for that, I walk inside and look for her.

to be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your thought and no mean words.  
> Thank You for your time.


End file.
